This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this research is to allow for the conduct of pilot studies of cellular, biochemical and/or genetic function in study subjects. All studies will be conducted in a de-identified fashion using biological materials derived from peripheral blood, and all studies will be carried out in vitro.